


Seeing Double

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, and the heroes will agree with you, hubert doesnt appreciate being summoned, im sure plenty of you think hubert and iago look a lot alike, more news at 11, this was a wip for months and im only now just getting round to posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: Against his better judgement, Hubert von Vestra is summoned and inducted into the illustrious Order of Heroes, where the position of sinister dark mage and royal aide has already been taken by his older doppelganger, Iago of Nohr. Time will tell if the two can get along, or if they are too alike to play nice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I think it would be rather amusing to have Hubert and Iago in the same place, given all their similarities, and of course Heroes is the place to put all my would be dreams into physicality.
> 
> Side note: I haven't played Geneaology of the Holy War and thus my knowledge of that part of the FE universe is limited to what I know through Heroes.

One moment Hubert was preparing his notebooks and assignments for Professor Eisner’s classes of the day. The next he had been enveloped by a blinding white light. His dorm room and papers rushed away, snatched from him like the wind, and he was floating in a space where light stretched on forever. Just as he began to question it, new ground met his feet and the light receded. The monastery and his dorm room were gone, and in its place an unfamiliar castle had risen. A robed stranger also stood not far from him now; they seemed to be evaluating him.

“Oh hey, nice, an actual new person this time~”

They made no motion to advance towards him, but Hubert’s hands flew to the sword at his side regardless. It was more for decorative purposes, a part of his uniform, but that would not stop it from the task of striking down a potential threat.

“Hey! Easy! I’m a friend.” They held their hands up in a placating motion. “My name is Kiran. I hold no ill will towards you. Please, what’s your name?”

Hubert slackened the grip on his sword but did not drop it completely. This Kiran person did not appear to be armed, but the same can be said of all good agents, assassins and spies worth their salt. They were an unknown quantity. He could not afford to let his guard down.

“I am Hubert von Vestra, of the Adrestian Empire, and you have taken me from both my lady and my studies. You better have an exceedingly good reason behind such an action, if you know what’s good for you.”

“I’ve had better threats,” he heard them mutter, before they spoke up. “As a matter of fact, I do. Hubert von Vestra, the gods of random luck and chance have seen fit to draw you here, to help the Order of Heroes in their fight against the forces that threaten the safety of the people of Askr. That is why you, as well as many others, have been brought here.”

They both stood stock still staring at each other. Hubert’s hand continued to sit on his sword.

“At least react!” Kiran exclaimed.

“You’re a demanding sort, aren’t you? I must inform you that I don’t have time for any of this, I have classes and my lady to attend to.”

“Give it at least a week before you start mouthing off at me, ok? I have a small army’s worth of people to wrangle and dead enemies walking to deal with. Just tell me your lady’s name, maybe she’s here already.”

“I highly doubt she would be. Lady Edelgard is heir to the Adrestian Empire, leader of the Black Eagles, and-”

“She that blonde girl with the lilac eyes, dresses in red and black, got the whole Targaryen vibe going on? You go to the Gerrig Mac Academy together, right?”

“ _Garreg Mach Monastery_ , and yes, from your lacklustre description I believe that is my lady. Where is she?” A more important question pressed on Hubert’s mind; that being how she was here, since he was certain that Edelgard was still at the monastery. He had seen her the previous evening when they bade each other good night after all and he was on his way to greet her before morning classes began. He did not get the chance to ask before Kiran stepped closer.

“Good question. I don’t know. Possibly with Arvis, they’ve been getting along quite nicely recently. Let’s go see.”

Kiran beckoned him to follow, and in the absence of any other clear paths of action to take in this foreign land, Hubert reluctantly complied.

### 

Kiran was correct in her assumption that Edelgard would be with Arvis. At that current moment in time they were having a friendly discussion over tea in a quiet common room.

“I find it fascinating that there is little knowledge of crests in these other realms. Do you truly not have them?”

Arvis poured more tea. “I will not claim to speak for other realms, but to my knowledge, there are no crests such as you describe where I come from. Although having said that, I do recall that the royalty of Ylisse, from the World of Awakening, bear emblems of their sacred bloodline upon their skin. I have little idea how similar that is to crests or what power it gives them, but you may try asking them. They are rather friendly people.”

Edelgard bowed her head, hand on her chest. “My thanks, Emperor Arvis, I believe I will do just that. What did you say their names were again?”

Before Arvis could reply, a third voice called out to them. 

“Hey Edelgard! I got a friend of yours today!”

Edelgard and Arvis both turned to see Kiran striding leisurely towards them, with a tall, sullen looking youth following her. His eyes kept scanning his surroundings until he met Edelgard’s. 

“Hubert!”

“Lady Edelgard.” It would have been imperceptible to most people, but Edelgard could hear the relief in his voice, could see it in the way his brows and shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Edelgard rushed over to meet him, taking his hands in hers and drawing him closer.

Arvis rose also and joined Kiran’s side, watching the reunion of friends. “Ah, this must be the young gentleman you have been telling us about Edelgard.” He turned to Kiran. “You have had a successful summoning session then?”

“Today, yes. It makes a nice change getting someone new for once.”

As Edelgard began to tell Hubert about the Order and the other Heroes, Arvis quietly observed the newcomer. Tall and thin, dressed smartly in black and gold, with dark hair covering one eye, Arvis realised the youth bore a striking resemblance to his fellow mage teammate. He leaned down to whisper in Kiran’s ear. “Don’t you think it is somewhat eerie just how similar he looks to Iago. Granted, a much younger version.”

“I know right?! My thoughts exactly. Where is he anyway? I would have thought he was with you.”

“Oh, I daresay he is still at the training grounds. He was roped into playing the judge over yet another contest between Narcian and Valter. You will never guess who the instigator was.”

“I cannot possibly imagine. If we were decent people, we would probably rescue him.”

“Indeed. If you plan on giving your newest summon the grand tour, might I suggest stopping round there first? Only so he may know where best to train, of course.”

“An excellent suggestion my friend. Mayhaps you would like to assist me with said tour?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

They turned in unison back towards Edelgard and Hubert, the princess still explaining how she came to be here and how long it had been and just how strange it was to have so few familiar faces in a place such as this. Upon hearing Kiran’s suggestion that they partake in a tour of the castle, Edelgard of course joined them, eager to reconnect with her second in command. Hubert had been not even an hour in Askr, but for Edelgard it had been weeks without him. Arvis offered the Summoner his arm as the tour began; Edelgard and Hubert dutifully followed them.

### 

Meanwhile in the castle training yards, Iago stood with his head in his hands, his ears ringing again at the sound of Narcian’s shrill voice.

“Iago! Are you watching? You are keeping score, aren’t you?”

Iago resisted the urge to scream. How had his life come to this? What exactly had he done to warrant this? “Yes!” He hissed through clenched teeth. Anything to shut Narcian up. Out of spite, he added another point to his mental tally for Valter, who looked just as thrilled as he felt about being conscripted for sparring. Iago could have cried with relief when he saw Arvis and Kiran approaching, Kiran busy gesturing and speaking with the Princess Edelgard. Finally, some sense and sanity had arrived. Along with a newcomer at Edelgard’s side, Iago noticed. Narcian and Valter turned at their advance.

At the sight of Kiran hanging off Arvis’ arm, Narcian visibly bristled. Though he quickly shrugged it off, Iago had already seen his jealousy. Honestly, the man was just an overgrown child. Kiran gestured to the newcomer to step forward.

“Gentlemen, this is Hubert. He’s from Fódlan like Edelgard. Hubert, this is Captain Narcian, Valter, and Iago, all part of one of the primary teams.”

Hubert politely inclined his head in greeting, his face a thin veneer of subdued boredom and disinterest. Iago could feel the taste of magic off this one. He wondered what form of magic he subscribed to.

Narcian stood scowling in scrutiny. Valter took one look at Hubert, before turning to Iago. “Who’s this? Your bastard child from another dimension?”

“I literally _just_ said who he is!” Kiran exclaimed, flinging her hands up in frustration. 

“Ohh, as if Iago has _ever_ known a woman.” Narcian drawled, ignoring Kiran’s outburst. He appraised Hubert with a critical eye, and to everyone else he did not look terribly impressed with the youth. That was to be expected. Narcian was hardly impressed with anyone. Hubert stared him down with the same expression.

Iago sighed and rolled his eyes. “I _can_ hear, you idiots, you think you’re so hilarious. He is not my child. There is no relation between us.”

Kiran hummed. “You can’t deny though, there’s definitely a resemblance.”

“There is not.” Hubert rebutted.

Edelgard made a noise in her throat that sounded like she strongly disagreed but was too polite to voice her mind. Hubert turned to stare at her. The slight arch to his brow betrayed his utter dismay at her quiet agreement. 

Arvis shifted from behind Kiran’s shoulder, ignoring the look Iago was making at him. “Something in your throat, your Highness?”

“No, no, it’s nothing.”

Disgruntled, Iago advanced on the Summoner. “Enough with your larking around Kiran. Don’t you have work you should be doing?”

“Possibly.” Kiran shrugged. “So do we all I imagine.”

As Iago and Kiran began to bicker over what really constituted as work on their non-existent days off, Narcian continued to give the critical eye to Hubert, who still stood completely un-impressed with the knight who dared appraise him. 

“I see you have a sword, boy. Do you know how to use it, or is it just decoration?”

“I mostly use it to skewer pesky flies that won’t get out of my face. Would you care for a demonstration?” 

Edelgard put a hand on his arm. “Hubert, please…”

Blood rose up on Narcian’s face. A vein threatened to twitch in his brow. Before he could spit out resentful reply, Kiran, having given up arguing with Iago, hooked her fingers into the back of his collar. “My dearest captain, a word if you will?” It was not a question or polite request; Kiran dragged him away until they were out of earshot of the others.

Arvis turned to Hubert and Edelgard. “Please don’t mind Narcian. He is-“

“An idiot.” Valter supplied. 

“…Well, yes, but we shouldn’t say that. He does not tend to think before he speaks.”

“It’s bold of you to assume he has a brain with which to think.” Iago added.

Hubert nodded in understanding. “Ah. Another Ferdinand then.”

Edelgard tutted in surprise. “Hubert! Don’t say that about our classmate, however vaguely true you feel it to be.”

Kiran and Narcian returned. Narcian looked somewhat flushed and was firmly keeping his mouth shut, to everyone’s quiet delight. Iago would have paid a pretty sum to know exactly what the Summoner had said to him. Kiran was much more jovial in comparison.

“Sorry about that! So yeah, these are the training grounds. Dedicated space for pretty much everything. Swords, lances, wyverns, pegasi, magic, fist fights, verbal spats; you name it, we have space for it. Shall we carry on?”

“I believe that would be for the best, Summoner.” Edelgard said.

“Indeed,” Hubert agreed, nodding, “From all I have heard from Lady Edelgard, there is much ground to be covered in a single day for such a tour. I would not see it wasted quarrelling on trivial matters.”

Kiran nodded to Iago, Valter and Narcian. “Gentlemen.”

Arvis offered up his arm again to her. Narcian bristled once more but otherwise said nothing as they left, the princess and her friend following alongside them. Iago gave a knowing look to Narcian, who glared back in response.

“Stop staring at me!”

“Oh, now you want me to stop? You were complaining not even five minutes ago that I wasn’t watching!”

Narcian jabbed a finger in his chest. “Because you _weren’t_ watching, yes! Don’t think I didn’t notice!”

From the corner of his eye, Iago could see Valter despair and seethe. _Good_ , he thought, _I shouldn’t be alone in suffering_.

### 

Some hours later Edelgard and Hubert retired for the evening. Upon Hubert’s insistence, the castellan allowed them to share a room. To his disappointment, they would have to share with two other souls who came from other realms. The castellan had bitterly cited how there were far too many heroes now in the castle and it was a job finding room for them all and you had better not complain any further about this, you’re lucky you can share with your friend, now run along, I’m a busy man.

Their assigned room was one of several that had been repurposed for additional barrack space. It used to be a storeroom, recently converted as there were still crates stacked against the wall. Their roommates had been using them to play cards at.  
They slept in bunk beds. Evidently the castellan needed something more space efficient than single beds with the increasing number of heroes recruited. Edelgard had top bunk, Hubert took the bottom.

“Lady Edelgard, do you really intend to stay here and aid these people? We have no business in this realm. Its troubles are not ours.”

“I realise that, but having spent time here, I have come to see that these are good people doing everything they can to keep Askr safe. Would you not do the same for Adrestia? While we are not of their people, we, as Heroes, are sworn to aid the one who summons in their time of need. Kiran has assured me herself that once the fighting is done and peace restored, we will all be returned to our worlds.”

“How can we trust the Summoner’s word? How do we know-“

The door opened, cutting Hubert off. Light from the hall cast shadows all about the fourth roommate. It was no anyone Hubert could claim to recognise. They shuffled, yawning, into the room, shut the door gently, and slumped to the bed on the far side of the room. Without even changing their clothes, they collapsed onto the bottom bunk with a quiet groan.

It was only minutes until they started snoring. They could have rivalled Linhardt with how fast they fell asleep.

“As I was about to say…” Hubert began, quietly lest he wake the newcomer.

“We _don’t_ know.” Edelgard sighed. “You must rest Hubert. The Summoner will be taking you to the training tower tomorrow to gauge your skills. You will need your energy. We will speak tomorrow.”

He had many questions and concerns, but Edelgard was right. Now was not the time for them. “…Very well. Good night Lady Edelgard.”

“Good night Hubert.”


End file.
